


Swing With a Lyric

by Chaotic_Eclipse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, They can't deal with each other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Eclipse/pseuds/Chaotic_Eclipse
Summary: "We're almost there," Pharah stated, relinquishing her grip on the other woman's hand. "I think I can manage not to walk into anything for the last few blocks.""Provided I keep my hands to myself, that is."ORThe smut filled companion fic toMove With A Beat





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V-Day fellow Raptoramaker shippers! I'm sorry this took literally forever but here it is. Needless to say this is my first foray into...actually writing smut in a fanfiction so any horrible errors or all on me (I'm learning) also this is unbeta'd so all those mistakes are mine too.
> 
> Regardless I hope you enjoy!

She wasn't sure what it was about Amélie that held her attention as they left the club, it was in the way she moved, in the way she simply took the lead despite not knowing the direction they were going. Pharah didn't realize just how bad off she was until Amélie smoothly steered her away from an incoming lamp post without so much as a flinch. She took steps to keep her eyes forward after that, blushing furiously when she caught the smirk her companion was trying to hide.

"It's not funny," she mumbled, averting her gaze and rubbing the back of her neck. To her credit Amélie _tried_ \-- but failed _spectacularly_ , Pharah just feeling her face burn worse -- not to laugh. "I'm really not normally this bad off." She glanced down, shooting a half-hearted glare at the shorter woman as she continued to muffle her laughter, knuckle held between her teeth. _And you're not helping matters._

"It's okay, chérie." Amélie's voice still carried the notes of repressed amusement, face schooled back into barely controlled seriousness. "I enjoy the attention." She was smirking now and Pharah bit her lip at the downright mischievous glint in those golden eyes -- Allah she could already tell tonight was going to be something for sure and she had to remind herself to actually look up again lest she end up walking into something for real. She felt the warmth of Amélie's body as she folded against her side, linking their arms together as they walked.

"It would just be a shame if you got yourself hurt before we got back." Pharah caught a wandering hand, bringing it up to her lips to press a kiss against the Frenchwoman's palm. Neither of them were helping anything and Pharah hid her smirk behind the limb she still held captive, noticing the way Amélie stared up at her for a few seconds before her gaze flicked away to the sidewalk they still occupied.

"We're almost there," Pharah stated, relinquishing her grip on the other woman's hand. "I think I can manage not to walk into anything for the last few blocks." 

"Provided I keep my hands to myself, that is."

Amélie really was going to be the death of her, she could just feel it now. "I'm going to make you regret teasing me," she said, glancing over long enough to catch the slight flush color Amélie's cheeks before the other woman huffed. She looked away before the Frenchwoman's eyes fell on hers again, stumbling slightly with the playful shove Amélie retaliated with. 

"I would hope so."

They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, accident free and with hands remaining in appropriate places. Pharah untangled them long enough to unlock the front door of her apartment building, standing aside to let Amélie in behind her. "Up one floor," she said, pointing to the flight of stairs in front of them. She followed behind as Amélie made her way up the stairs, watching the slight sway of her ponytail as she took each step. Pharah was mindful to keep her eyes on the spot between the other's shoulder blades -- though she would admit it was hard to resist looking down.

She managed, her mother raised a gentlewoman after all.

"Number Eight." Amélie glanced over her shoulder at her comment before Pharah watched her disappear through the hallway door, trailing after her once she'd taken the last few steps. She found her idling in front of the door she'd mentioned, looking like she owned the place. It made Pharah stop to watch the way the Frenchwoman so casually leaned against the door-frame, thumbing through something on her phone until she realized she was being watched. Those eyes once again flicked up to look at her, studying her with an intensity that made her heart race. 

Alright so she wasn't the perfect gentlewoman.

"You're staring again."

"I know," Pharah replied, shaking herself out of her stupor and taking the last few steps required to reach her door, keys in hand. "It's hard not to." Amélie chuckled, slipping her phone back into her pocket and waiting until the moment Pharah had finally gotten the door unlocked. She stood aside to allow the Frenchwoman inside first, swallowing when she felt the hot trail of fingers running along her cheek and tickling underneath her chin as she passed.

The absolute death of her.

Pharah stepped in after her, pulling the door shut behind her and turning enough to lock it, able to see out of the corner of her eye as Amélie pulled her boots off on the mat Pharah had set aside for shoes before wandering into the apartment proper. So her date was mischievous, sexy as hell and polite. Three things Pharah could appreciate and as she pulled her own shoes off she wondered how she'd feel tomorrow, because right now her mind was shifting gears too quickly to really contemplate what she wanted out of this hook-up in the long run. If it was a one-night stand she could handle that, but a part of her really didn't want to let this one get away. 

_Decide later_. She reminded herself, dropping her wallet and keys in the bowl by the landline -- yes she still had a landline it came with the apartment -- as she passed it. This time she found Amélie standing in the center of her living room, studying one of the statues her mother had mailed her. "It's Anubis," she said as she came up behind the other woman, circling her arms around her waist. She rested her chin against the other's shoulder as Amélie leaned back against her, closing her eyes as a hand tangled in her hair.

"I hope he won't mind."

"He'll get over it," Pharah replied, turning her head to mouth at the exposed line of Amélie's neck. Hands quickly left their spot on the other's waist, fingers untucking and sliding underneath the shirt still in her way. She relished the way Amélie shifted against her, listening to the hitch in her breath as she grazed her teeth against her jugular and teased her fingers across her stomach. Amélie wasn't afforded the same freedom, her fingers latching helplessly around the back of her neck as Pharah continued to explore, tracing the grooves of her ribs; thumbs catching the underside of her bra.

There was too many clothes and Pharah extracted her hands to remedy that, one lifting to unbutton the restricting dress shirt while the other kept Amélie pinned against her. She wanted to frustrate her, taking her time thumbing open each button until she felt the sharp prick of teeth against her jaw, jerking her head back to catch Amélie's mouth with her own once again. She lost her head soon after, kissing the other woman with the same wild abandon she had at the club; hands pulling the shirt off and letting it drop to the floor at their feet. Then they were on Amélie again, running across her sides and higher, fingers rolling over still covered breasts and delighting in the way the Frenchwoman arched into her hands, a small moan nearly lost in the hungry clash of lips and teeth.

Amélie broke the kiss with a gasp, swallowing thickly as Pharah's fingers curled loosely around her throat. She could feel the bob of it against her palm and the slightly dazed way the shorter woman stared up at her made her want more. She let her go, watched the way her gaze sharpened again before Amélie turned to face her. The shorter woman was stronger than she expected and soon she found herself hitting the couch, Amélie easily climbing into her lap. 

"Fuck," Pharah muttered, allowing Amélie to draw her up into another kiss. She could feel the way Amélie's lips twitched into a smirk and it spurred her on again, fingers finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it, easily slipping it off and casting it aside.

Her apartment was going to be a mess of clothes and Allah knew what else but she couldn't find it in her to care; not with the way Amélie moved against her, seemingly taking control all while appearing like she had every intention of submitting. She broke the kiss a moment later, pressing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, pausing to scrape teeth against the column of her throat all while her hands inched higher, pinching already hard nipples. Amélie moaned and bucked against her, fingers digging into her shoulders as a means to anchor herself.

Pharah smirked against the bend of her neck. "I told you I'd make you pay for teasing me."

Amélie had no reply beyond the motion of her fingers carding through her hair, catching enough of it to pull her head back from her neck. Pharah winced slightly at the prickle of pain along her scalp, finding herself staring up at arousal darkened gold for the brief seconds it took Amélie to dip forward and find her throat, tongue dragging a hot line across her skin. Pharah muttered a curse under her breath as she dragged her hands down across the expanse of skin she had access to again, feeling the shifting pull of muscles underneath. Amélie was the type that hid muscle, the type that didn't appear to be that strong until they flexed or exerted themselves in some other way. 

It made her realize that she'd underestimated her a little bit.

She knew better now and her hands dipped lower over the curve of Amélie's hips as the Frenchwoman trailed kisses and the occasional sharp nip along her neck until she hit the edge of her shirt. She drew up slightly, looking up at her out of the corner of her eye. Pharah didn't need to be told and she sat forward enough to pull her shirt off over her head, peeling her sports bra off as well without a second thought. 

Both were tossed with the same blind care as the rest had been so far.

Amélie sat back on her knees, bottom lip drawn between her teeth as she looked her over. Pharah felt the familiar heat of embarrassment creep across her cheeks again under the sudden scrutiny, but ignored it in favor of the swell of pride that chased after it. She knew she was attractive, but it was nice to have little reminders like this. 

"Exquisite," Amélie murmured, fingers running the dips and grooves of her biceps then up to her shoulders and down. Pharah shivered as her hands brushed across her breasts and nails dragged lightly down her abs, stopping just above the edge of her pants. They lingered there, drawing patterns along the waistband with the very obvious intent of dipping lower...

But not yet.

Pharah's hands found the other's hips again and she pulled her closer, one sliding up across her back and into her hair, drawing her back into a slower, more passionate kiss. She licked her way into Amélie's mouth, savoring the twist and slide of tongues and the small noises Amélie let's slip out to be swallowed down. It was so easy to get lost in the things Amélie could do with her tongue and lips, in the way her fingers kneaded and smoothed across her shoulders and traced through the dips in her collarbones. When they came up for air Pharah nipped at Amélie's kiss swollen bottom lip, feeling the way the shorter woman shivered against her as she ran a finger across the skin of her waist.

Once she found the button she needed she stopped her wandering, looking up at her face as she thumbed it open and drew the zipper down. It was fascinating to watch the minute ways Amélie's expression changed; the slight part of her lips and the way the muscles in her jaw flexed as she swallowed. She was forced to look away as she returned to the task of getting the last bits of clothing off, gently nudging Amélie back to her feet long enough to help the other woman out of her pants, then her underwear. She leaned closer to press a kiss against the jut of one hipbone, earning a surprised hiss. When she sat back she immediately felt overdressed looking over the woman in front of her.  
If she was embarrassed she didn't show it, standing silently and letting Pharah take in the wicked dips and curves of her body. "You're beautiful."

Amélie let out an amused huff as she crawled back into Pharah's lap, making the action look both unbelievably hot and incredibly graceful as she settled back over her thighs, hands resting against her shoulders. It drove Pharah nuts to see how calm and composed the other woman still was despite the obvious signs. She wanted to wreck her, wanted to see how long it would take before that cool composure crumbled into the dazed need she'd seen a flash of earlier.

So she did, trailing her fingers down her stomach and through the flash of coarse hair before she hit the hot skin beneath, watching the way Amélie tensed. Their position made it a little difficult to do what she really wanted to but she made due, slowly rolling her fingers over the Frenchwoman's clit, gritting her teeth as the woman rocked against her. She didn't take her eyes off her face, pressing down a little more as she started drawing patterns across the now stiff bundle of nerves. This time the change wasn't minute, Amélie's eyes closed, mouth dropping half open in a silent moan as she continued to rock against the press and shift of Pharah's fingers. 

But it wasn't enough and she knew it, could see it in the furrowing of the Frenchwoman's brow and the tense-release of the fingers against her shoulders. So she drew her hand away momentarily, ignoring the appropriately earned grunt of disapproval before she dipped her fingers down and through her slick folds, easily teasing the pad of one finger around her entrance. Amélie jerked against her as Pharah sunk a single finger into the heat of the other woman, biting her lip against the ripple of muscle around it. She curled it and pressed, searching until she tore a moan from the woman above her. She added a second soon after, pressing her palm against her clit as she started to thrust them in and out of the slick heat of her lover, listening to the breathless curses a little whimpers Amélie started to release the faster she did.

Soon Amélie was rolling her hips freely with each thrust of her fingers or shift of her palm, fingers no doubt digging imprints into her skin. She didn't care about that, too focused on the quickened breaths and the louder moans, and on the way Amélie started jerk and shudder the closer Pharah worked her to release. She leaned forward to run her tongue over a still hard nipple, earning herself a broken whine as Amélie tensed and arched into her, practically coming undone as she closed her mouth around it and sucked lightly. Her free arm coiled securely around Amélie's waist, holding her steady as she coiled her tighter and higher, her head drawing back as the hands on her shoulders scrabbled suddenly for purchase, the fluid motion of the body against her going taunt, trapping Pharah's fingers inside of her as her orgasm washed over her.

Pharah groaned as the woman above her released a broken gasping moan that hitched higher only to be cut off as she swallowed it down, easily resuming the thrust of her fingers as she worked more jerking gasps and desperate moans out of the other woman. She didn't stop until Amélie did, easing her fingers out as the Frenchwoman collapsed against her, forehead pressed against the couch beside her head. She was proud to see that composure gone in favor of the breathless daze she was met with when Amélie dared to shift. The look the other woman fixed her with made things low in her body clench all over again, as wrecked as she was Pharah knew Amélie had every intention of returning the favor.

And return it she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat (and or yell) with me on[Tumblr!](http://dikhotomia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
